gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
AmirMohammad Dehghan
| birth_place = Tehran, Iran | nationality = | other_names ="PrinceOfPersia" (handle) | citizenship = Iranian | residence= Cambridge, Massachusetts, United States | education = Massachusetts Institute of Technology | alma_mater = | occupation = | known_for = Competitive programming, algorithm posts in Codeforces, programming competitions in Codeforces and HackerEarth and Web development. | parents = | awards = }} AmirMohammad Dehghan ( , AKA Amir, born 28 October 1997), is a Iranian sport programmer who ranked 31st and won silver medal in IOI 2016. He was previously known for his several algorithm articles and programming contest in Codeforces website. His top accomplishments include silver medal in the International Olympiad in Informatics as well as two Asian Pacific Informatics Olympiad silver medals in 2015 and 2016 and Iran National Olympiad in Informatics gold and silver medals. Biography Amir was born in Tehran, capital of Iran. His father MohammadReza is an electrical engineer (graduated from Sharif University of Technology). His parents divorced when Amir was 7 years old and he grew up with his father whom remarried a year after that. From a very young age he showed desire to IT and by the time he was 12 he could make complicated windows applications using C#. It was in Salam IranZamin high school in Tehran where he found his way to Olympiad in Informatics and learned to code in C++ and was taught by programming teachers such as Yasser Ahmadi Phoulady and MohammadReza Maleki. He won silver medal in Iran National Olympiad in Informatics in his sophomore year of high school and gold medal a year after that. He was then chosen to be in Iran International Olympiad in Informatics team in 2016 (Kazan, Russia), which got 31st place and silver medal in. It was in 9th grade that he got interested in web development and made competitive programming websites with PHP such as Olympus and GOI . Two years later he self-taught himself to develop websites using Python and Django platform and he made competitive programming website Codezilla (which was then shut down in 2017). After he graduated from high school he took a gap year started working at Iranian IT company, Cafebazaar as a part-time web developer (mostly back-end). He worked on Divar startup in Cafebazaar. After his gap year he started studying computer science in Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Career achievements * International Olympiad in Informatics 2016: Silver medal (ranked 31st) * Asian Pacific Informatics Olympiad 2016: Silver medal * Iran National Olympiad in Informatics 2015: Gold medal * Asian Pacific Informatics Olympiad 2015: Silver medal * Iran National Olympiad in Informatics 2014: Silver medal See also * International Olympiad in Informatics * Online judge * Gennady Korotkevich References External links ;Online coding profiles: * TopCoder: [https://topcoder.com/members/amirmd76/ amirmd76] * Codeforces: [http://codeforces.com/profile/PrinceOfPersia PrinceOfPersia] * CodeChef:[http://codechef.com/users/amirmd76 amirmd76] * HackerEarth – [https://hackerearth.com/@amirmd76 @amirmd76] * Instagram – [https://instagram.com/amirmd76 @amirmd76] * Twitter – [https://twitter.com/amirmd76 @amirmd76] Category:1997 births Category:Massachusetts Institute of Technology Category:Living people Category:People from Tehran Category:Iranian computer programmers Category:Web developers Category:Iranian expatriates in the United States